


Oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink...?, Feels, Half Sire Bonded, Hardcore, Just a hell lot of sex and feels., Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Scratching, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sire Bond, Ties as hancuffs, Vampire Sex, Vampires, breaking beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan keeping true to his promise. His promise to leave Mystic Falls. But there's always that last goodbye that keeps him tethered. </p>
<p>Or the one where Stefan is going to leave and he falls<br/>asleep and in comes Damon who chooses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_wicked_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wicked_love/gifts).



> This was inspired by Bastille's 'Oblivion' and well I like it. Set at the tail end of season four when shit is going down.

Stefan dropped the last suitcase into the backseat of his "borrowed" SUV , a strong welling of unease and other unintelligible emotions flowing through him now and again. Shutting the door with a soft thrunk, he went inside the house he had once called home. He still wanted to call it home, but he was leaving now. He had kept his deal that was probably now forgotten by his older brother Damon. But Stefan was gonna keep true to it. The one where whoever Elena chose the other brother left. So here Stefan was making his way towards the large dark wooden door to the house. To Damon and Elena's house. 

He wandered in, looking deeply at the interior now that it wasn't his anymore, being pulled towards the stairwell and up. When the century old vampire came to a stop he was in his brothers room, staring hollowly in. It wasn't an everyday thing that he came into his brothers room. Only when he was looking for something to help Elena or to ask Damon for help. But this time it was to take in and remember his brother for the long decades and centuries to come without him. 

Stefan sighed heavily, feeling a great dull pain burrow deep down into his marrow. He used his vampire smell to intake his brothers scent, feeling hidden, forbidden feelings rise to the surface. The light haired vampire walked over to the large dresser by the bathroom door, picking up the black flannel button up that Damon liked to wear when he came home and drank. Stefan observed it for a minute till his fingers shook in a mix of hatred and agony. He threw the shirt at the bed and growled loudly as he stormed out of the room and into his own, gripping the table he'd moved in haste to pack and splintering the wood as he gripped it and sent it flying into the wall with cracks and wood shrapnel. He swiped all the books off his old desk and punched his mirror, damn near getting high off the feeling of things breaking and bending at his will. 

He stopped when he raised a framed picture of him and his brother, back when they were still human. Damon was smiling, a real genuine smile with his enlistment clothes on, his hat squashed onto the dark blonds head. 

He felt the pain in his chest amplify and the picture fell from his hands as he stumbled out of his room and down to the cellar to Damon's stash. He made quick to find a nice and newly dated blood bag, looking at it before extending his fangs and ripping into the tough plastic. He moaned at the strong coppery taste even though it was stale. He pulled away and licked the blood from his lips as he was taken to a small and brief place of ecstasy. It was a brief paradise like one finds after cutting. Stefan opened his eyes that had closed in pleasure and realized that he could do that too. Standing straighter he drank the rest if the bag, grabbing an extra and heading upstairs to his room where he pulled up a loose floorboard. Under it he pulled out a small black bag made of silk. 

He delicately pulled the bag open, and reached into it like it would break if he handled it too strongly. He softly eased out two small hooked stakes, they could both fit in the palm of his hand easily. 

"Been a long time huh..." Stefan murmured to the stakes. 

He left the bag there on the floor and put the board back before he stood up and walked to the place he felt most safe. Stefan walked back into Damon's room, looking upon the large California King sized bed in the middle of the room. 

"Let's do it here than..." He spoke to himself as he crawled on to the bed with shaking limbs. 

Stefan kicked his shoes off and gently eased under the covers that smelled of Damon so strongly, making his head swim. Pulling off his shirt and replacing it with Damon's black one he ripped into the blood bag with sharp teeth and took one of the small stakes and dipped it in a glass of Bourbon on the bedside table that had gone forgotten. He was always picking up after his brother but now he would stop. Elena would be there to do that now. 

After he set the half empty blood bag down by him he held the stake at his wrist, where if he were a human, circular scars would be from his past. Stefan stilled his shaking hands and put the sharpened tip of the stake to the vein on his wrist. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes, and shoved the hooked stake into his wrist as he exhaled deeply with a pained whimper. The Bourbon immediately set to work on burning the sensitive nerve endings inside and outside of the newly opened wound. 

Stefan felt his chin wobble and forced the tears and pain back down as he readied the other stake. Inhaling and exhaling he shoved the other stake into his wrist, feeling the hook catch the flesh and not allow it to be pushed back out. Stefan now pleasurably in pain and hunger grabbed the bag of blood beside him and squeezed the thick, cold fluid into his mouth with a broken moan of satisfaction. 

"Dahhh, it's been too long since I did this. Too long since the need to." Groaned the vampire. 

He looked down at his wrists and watched as his own blood rushed out around the flat heads of the stakes and sunk deep into Damon's sheets and comforter. Stefan felt his breathing began to pick up and felt the pain and tears coming again, and this time he couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop the flood as it came crashing out. The first sound was a whine. Then a loud cry which turned to a long howl of a pained animal. Stefan screamed in physical pain as he buried himself into the white blankets and sheets, sobbing out to his brother who was lost to Elena. 

Stefan was a broken mess and the scent of Damon was all too much as he wrapped himself in it, smelling his scent mix with Damon's as he continued to bleed out. He whimpered his brothers name as his vision started to black out around the edges. 

"Damon, please, I don't want to leave, Damon. Brother, please, Damon-"

As Stefan fell unconscious he knew that somewhere he wished that he could die like this, like any normal human would die in this state. He knew he almost craved that more than anything, but things always came back to Damon. They always, Always came back to his brother. Fuck Elena. 

• • • • •

Damon smiled and leaned in to kiss Elena, not a care in the world as he kissed her none too innocently. 

"Bye Elena, I will see you tomorrow." The raven haired vampire whispered into Elena's ear as he pulled away with a smirk. 

His smirk fell when she smiled. It didn't feel right, not a 100% anyway...

"Mmmm okay, bye Damon. I will be happy to see you tomorrow." She smiled back at him as she closed her door with a small wave. 

Damon stood there for a moment before he smiled at himself as he realized he finally got the girl. His stomach twisted when he remembered Stefan. He hadn't seen his brother since he and Elena had gotten together but he knew that he most definitely had found out and was probably looking like shit right now. He had been with Elena all last night and all today. It was their first official date today and it was a great day at the carnival. 

Damon drove quickly back to the boarding house, blaming it on excitement. He hopped out and whistled a tune he learned in the army as he walked up to the door, suspicion automatically filling his head when he saw the front door was open and the smell of his brothers blood came flowing at him like a river. He opened the door carefully and walked into the house with care, fear ignited deep in his body when he remembered that it was his brothers blood that was filling his nose. 

"Stef?" Called the older Salvator nervously. 

When he didn't get an answer he started to panic a little bit. Damon used vampire speed to check the rooms on ground level and the basement, finding Stefan in neither places. Damon came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, hoping (because Damon doesn't beg) that his little brother was alright. He sped up the stairs and checked all the spare rooms then stopped outside of Stefan's. he crept into the room and felt his eyes widen at the damage done. Books and pages littered the floor along with glass from the mirror on the desk and Stefan's table now lay in pieces and shrapnel on the floor. 

It shouldn't have surprised him that his little brother would be this hurt, or angry. But this looked like utter despair. He felt his dead heart freeze just a little more as he thought of all the possible reasons that the scent of Stefan's blood was filling the house. He pushed the thoughts away and failed to notice that Stefan's room was otherwise spotless. Not a pair of belongings remained. 

"Stefan?" He called out again in the hallway as he crept to his own room. 

The smell was getting stronger with each step he took towards his room. It made him nervous and on edge. He smelled something else as he came to his slightly cracked door, knowing damn well that he had shut it before he left the other day. The other smell was blood too but it wasn't Stefan's. It was stale and not fresh. A blood bag. 

"Oh no this isn't good at all.." Damon whispered while hoping that his brother was himself. 

He put his left palm to the dark wood and gently pushed the door open with a soft sway. The coppery tang smell of his brothers blood hit him like a wall and he grimaced and visibly cringed at the powerful strength of the odor. He walked in still cautious but care free since it was his room but he was more on edge than ever now. A soft, pained, broken sound made his eyes and head flick over to his bed. 

"D.....mon..."

Damon gaped as his eyes fell upon his brother. Blood soaked the sheets and blankets and he could hear the faint 'Drip, drip, drop' of blood going through the mattress and hitting the hardwood flooring. The blood wasn't stopping its flow because whatever Stefan had done it kept trying to heal itself. He watched his brother shiver and shake on his bed for a minute before he sped forward and examined his younger brother. Damon felt something in him fall apart when Stefan whimpered out,

"No...make me....don't make me....leave....don't make me leave....please, Damon........brother plea-" Damon watched Stefan writhe on the bed, his hands coming up to grip the pillow and making the older Salvator gasp in shock at the blood stained stakes buried in Stefan's wrists. Blood trickled down the light brunettes wrist and seeped into the pillow. 

Damon forgot about his brothers little rant as he gripped the younger vampires wrist and tore the stakes out making the man whimper in an otherwise shattered tone, throwing the stakes away from them. He winced at the sound and watched as the gashes very slowly healed. It would probably take till the morning for them to finish healing knowing that wood wounds were the slow ones. The glass of Bourbon by the bed must have had some role in this also. Damon felt an anger grow in his heart as he examined Stefan, seeing how he was shaking and shivering in such a weak manner, whoever caused Stefan this much pain....Oh yeah he did. So did Elena. But it was mostly his fault. 

Damon grabbed his brother up in his arms like when they were children and Stef would have bad dreams at night. He pulled the younger vampire to his chest protectively and murmured small motherly 'It's okay' and 'Shh Stef, calm down big boy' and strangely enough it worked. Lately everything Damon said Stefan would listen and agree with him but, he didn't seem to hold the same light he usually did. Had Stefan already known the outcome I mean when they had broken Elena's sire bond, had he known?

"Oh Baby brother what have I done to you, what have I-" Damon stopped, felt his brother curl into his body. 

Damon suddenly remembered what Stefan had whimpered earlier when he'd found him as the light haired vamp whined in mental and physical pain. 

"Don't make me leave, Damon-" that's what the younger vampire had begged. 

'Leave!? I would never make you leave Stef...I'm too selfish for that, remember....I would only let you go if you wanted too.......' Damon admitted in his head than wondered just what his brother was thinking about. 

"Don't kill me brother but I am going to take a peek okay?" He mumbled to the unconscious man. 

Damon rested his hands on Stefan's shoulder and began to concentrate on the bright brunette. Damon broke through and could suddenly hear Stefan crying, and to tell the truth it was a sound he hadn't heard since they were kids. Stefan had stopped crying when he was a teenager. But this, this was horrid. The sounds were cracking and shattering glass and it made Damon feel hurt for his brother. 

"I said get out Stefan! You really think I would let you stay because you're my brother!? No, do you think that your feelings for me could change my decision. We already agreed that the brother who loses leaves, forever."

Damon's head whipped around at the sound of his own voice. At first Damon was confused when he remembered this was Stefan's dream. He saw himself, though more in the darkness than he'd allow himself to be, and Stefan who looked so small and fragile as he shivered. 

"Damon I-I please, I don't want to leave, I d-don't want to leave you-you-I-" Stefan whimpered uselessly. 

"No, you will leave me Stefan because well it took me a long while but somewhere along the timeline you went and got sired to me so now you do as I say. But you must have broke free at least part of the way and that's why you can tell me no. I must say Stef, you really are in a mess." 

Stefan mewled in defeat as Damon approached him slowly, stopping when the younger vampire looked up at him with his large hazel doe eyes. 

"Y-you are always selfish, D-Damon. Why can't I be selfish for once.....Why can't I be selfish for once and stay here because I need you too much to leave, Why can't I be selfish because I love you to much too let go!?" Stefan cried in a fit of tears and sobs, his eyes pleading for an answer from the eldest Salvator, flashing the red bloodshot nature of the vampire in the purest form. 

Stefan's eyes were dark and veiny for a few seconds then faded away to his normal self. 

Damon stood still as he listened to his brothers words echo in his mind and he felt his heart tug and pull apart in his ribs, his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised in shock at his brothers confession. He watched himself and noticed he looked just as shocked, but it faded to a maniacal smile that scared himself. 

"Oh Stefan, the love you speak of, the unnatural kind of love for brothers to have, I have little care for it. I don't love you, I love Elena." Damon growled lowly as his smile faded and he turned away from Stefan, walking a few steps then stopping long enough to turn his face towards his brother and whisper,

"It will always be Elena, brother." With that Damon walked away from his brother who fell to his knees, reaching out for him. 

"Da-Damon wait-please wait, Damon! Please don't leave me! PLEASE! BROTHER DON'T LEAVE ME-*Hic*-DAMON! Damon! Damon. Damon, please, don't leave me brother-I need you-I love you-" Stefan sobbed out with a hoarse voice, his body now curled up on the ground, darkness clouding in around him. 

Damon felt something running down his cheeks, he knew what it was but he chose to ignore it as he ran forward to his brother, yelling his name.

"Stefan!" 

Stefan rolled over and rose but only to expose a stake clutched in his hand as he drove it through his own heart, veins showing through as he began to wither away. A sad smile on his lips as he whispered a small sentence. 

"I love you Damon, always you." Then, Stefan's face fell to the side and his body turned grey and cold, falling into what looked like snow. 

"NO! STEFAN!" Damon yelled as he ran forward but he was getting farther away, he used vampire speed but it didn't do anything. 

Damon jumped and gasped when he realized he was out of Stefan's mind. He looked down at his little brother who was now awake and staring up at him like he was gonna hurt him if he moved. Damon's face softened as his eyes filled with emotion at his brother who looked so small and vulnerable. 

"Stefan-" Damon stopped when the vampire flinched. 

Damon felt his eyebrows knit in concern as he took Stefan's jaw in his hands and made him look at him. 

"Stefan, brother, I'm sorry I've caused you this, this pain I-" Damon cut off. 

"Please don't Damon, I know you don't love me that way and I, I am leaving now. I have to leave. Now." Stefan said while speeding off the bed. 

He had issues since his arms were still healing and he'd lost lots of blood. Damon sped up to help but watched as his brother cowered away from him. 

"Stay-stay away from me Damon! Please I-" Stefan fumbled. 

"Just let me go, if your afraid that I'd just kill myself it shouldn't matter anyway because I had to leave, it was a deal. The other brother left forever. The brother who lost, who lost......lost...? I lost.....I lost to her! TO THE PERSON WHO TORE US APART!?" Stefan roared at his older sibling, tears rolling down his strong jaw, again his eyes flashing dark. 

"Stef." It was all he could say but he thought and then began to rattle off. 

"Who or what are you gonna age with huh Stef? Are you gonna age with grace?Are you gonna age without mistakes? Are you gonna wake up just to hide your face away, away from your brother? No. Because no matter what I'm always somewhere with you." Damon said and watched the other vampires shoulders sink and shake more. 

"I will always be with you little brother, and I'm not letting some girl take you away from me. You see you were right, I am selfish. I'm the most selfish person I know Stefan. I'm nothing like that with Elena, I'm nothing without you. When I'm with you there is something that always pulls at my mind and tells me that there is more than I can see, you see brother you have to feel it and you already have," Damon says while taking Stefan's wrists in his hands. 

"It is because I am so selfish that I would rather leave and let you be happy than make you leave to be unhappy. I'd let Elena go for you." Damon realized what a mistake that was to say as Stefan smiled with pain and said,

"Yeah, Elena. She never leaves us alone does she. We're always worried about Elena when we never even realize she's got a fucking veil over our eyes, we never see past it till we realize its not real, till we realize she's not the one we love, not the one I love." Stefan turned away from Damon. 

"You didn't let me finish little brother. Do I love Elena yes. Will I always love Elena, probably." Damon said but it felt like a lie, burning his larynx on the way out. 

Stefan's breathing picked up and his wrist bled just a little more. Damon was thinking over his words, he was deciding whether to let his feelings choose them or to say what he thought. Looking back into the lost pupils that were Stefan, he spoke softly. 

"But now, it feels like a lie Stef. Like my feelings really are gone. But I know that it's just because of you. Because I'm selfish I've forgotten my feelings for Elena. For being so selfish I can't let you leave Mystic Falls." To say the least Stefan looked as though he gave up, big hazel eyes droopy and glazed in the bad way. 

"Goddammit Stefan it's because I'm so selfish that am in love with you brother, I've just never felt it till it woke up when I was in your dream. It was there already but needed to be found." Damon said with his heart in his throat, eyes widening when he realized that he let his feelings speak. 

"I never saw what she was making me little brother, a monster more dark and scary than 10 of me. I don't want that." Damon whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the porn/sex of the fic....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of this sex writing. Lol. Anyway enjoy the hot steamy vampire sex and COMMENT AND KUDOS!!!

Stefan was alert, shoulders tense and body erect. Damon watched as Stefan turned slowly to him, eyes wide and mouth parted, tears rolling down his face like black ink on a white shirt. Or blood on pale skin. The older Salvator stared at him as though expecting something but as he was putting together words arms threw themselves around his neck and shoulders and a body fell against his own. His brother lipped at his collar bone that was covered by cotton, teeth cutting the soft material like razors. 

Damon groaned and fumbled to hold his brother up, gasping when a sharp canine sliced the skin on his collar bone open. He felt lips and teeth trail up his neck until they were running up his jaw, stopping at the edge of his lips. Damon walked backwards to his bed, pulling Stefan with and sitting. He looked at Stefan, nodding and feeling Stefan press his non surprisingly soft lips to his own. 

Damon moaned at the feel of his brothers moving lips on his. He grabbed the younger vampires hips and pulled him forward to sit on his lap. Stefan ground his hips downward against the older Salvator's, making him break the kiss in a moan. 

"Stef, oh God you have no idea how much I've wanted this." Damon moaned again and again. 

"Your right, I don't know. I know better." Stefan groaned and kissed Damon again, opening his mouth to let his brother in. 

They fought with their tongues, Stefan easily and willingly giving into submission. Damon searched his mouth, his teeth extending and feeling Stef's teeth come down shortly after. They rolled so Damon was on top, grinding his hips hard against Stefan's, lips still locked. The younger vampire whimpered and thrust his hips up, gasping when Damon gripped his clothed cock with his left hand, squeezing the vampire till he was sure that he was almost blue. Damon chuckled darkly and easily ripped open Stefan's button up, wait it was his favorite black one...damn. 

"Wait, wait, wait, are you really half sired to me?" Damon asked with some drool. 

Stefan gasped and whimpered, God he was so fucking beautiful like this, his Hero Hair now damp with sweat and hanging in his face or sticking in awkward angles, then he nodded. Damon growled at that and attacked his brother, manhandling him onto his back and forcing his wrists above his head. He looked at his ripped shirt and shrugged as he ripped a sleeve off, pulling a knife from his pocket and driving it into the wooden headboard. After that he used the sleeve to tie Stefan's hands together, hanging them on the blades handle and growling,

"Don't even try to remove your hands from here baby brother." Stefan nodded with quivering muscles. 

Damon soon had their clothes in torn shreds and on the floor. They didn't even care about the blood on the bed, it actually made things slightly more erotic as it covered their skin in dark blotches and smudges. The whites of their eyes now red, iris's still colored and pupils blown, with dark veins outlining them they growled like beasts as they bit, scratched, and clawed at each others skin. Stefan moved his hips upward in poor attempts to get friction where he needed it, his thoughts going between the sire bond and disobedience. The bond won out and he left his hands up. 

Damon kissed and nipped at his stomach as he moved south, his milky white skin now smeared with Stefan's deep maroon blood, his lips kissing a blotch on his younger brothers hip before licking it clean. He smiled a fanged grin as he bypassed little Stef all together and went lower. Stefan whined in impatience, his pupils nearly swallowing the hazel left in his eyes. 

"Damon please-I-I need-" The younger vampire begged. 

Damon gripped his brothers now naked legs and pushed them up and wide, leaving the vampire incredibly open to his eyes which raked over the once hidden skin that maybe not even Elena had seen. The older Salvator licked his lips and glanced at Stefan who was red faced and staring at him with expectation mixed shyness. 

"Holy shit." Damon said as he leaned down and inhaled the strong scent of Stef, running his nose up and down the inside of Stef's thigh. 

Stefan jumped to attention when he saw Damon's head disappear between his legs and felt a hot wet tongue lap at his entrance. 

"A-Ah Damon wha-are you doing you-why-AH!" Stefan stuttered as Damon's tongue pressed in, pushing in and out of the tight ring of muscle. 

"Mmmmnh, you tath 'oh uood 'ehthan, mmmmm...." The older moaned as he spread Stefan open wider with his thumbs knowingly sending the later male into oblivion. 

Damon licked a strip up from the pink entrance to the base of Stefan's cock making him arch his back with a shout. The raven haired vampire smiled and kitten licked up his cock, kissing the head and coating his lips with his brothers pre-come. Licking his lips off - moaning loudly at the taste - he stared into the nearly hazel less eyes and swallowed his brother down in one gulp, not quite sure how good he was doing but he'd had a fair share of blow jobs so he had at least an idea of what he was doing. Damon smirked the best he could with his mouthful as Stefan's eyes fluttered closed, his head flinging back onto a blood smeared pillow. 

He hollowed his cheeks so he'd make suction like actions when he pulled back, setting a fast yet arguably slow pace. Damon bobbed his head for a minute before experimentally cupping his front teeth around the head, moaning at the way Stefan tensed up. His ice blue eyes now looked dead into Stefan's while he began to push his mouth back down on the cock between his lips, his eye contact faltering as the head nudged his uvula making him gag a little. The younger gasped and bucked his hips up, choking the elder Salvator and heaved breaths as he started to feel a familiar heat in his navel. 

"Ah-Damon I'm close-really close-I-I'm gonna co-come-DAMON AH-!" 

Just then Damon pulled off, with a string of come mixed saliva connecting his bottom lip and Stefan's cock. The sound was just downright taboo. 

"Don't come..." Damon all but muttered. 

Stefan's body rippled, his muscles tensing and loosening harmonically. Damon moaned at the sight, his bloodshot eyes appearing to glow as he leaned up to lick at the quivering muscles. 

"Hah-Brother-AH-!? Hah-Ah-Aha-mmmrm-" Stefan grimaced and made obscene sounds as his body and sire bond fought the command, his body wanting to come and the sire bond fighting him to follow the command. 

"Good, brother...it's okay let it go, gooood. Your so perfect Stef. Mmwuh, so beautiful. 

Stefan arched at the praise, a soft whimper forcing itself through his nose. Damon groaned in amusement. His brother getting turned on by praise and Damon by the sounds he made. He wasted no time in flipping them, maneuvering Stefan so they were opposite of each other. 

"Get to work little bro." Damon smirked while giving Stefan's ass a nice hard slap which drew a yelp. 

The raven haired moaned and licked his lips at the bared ass that was once again in front of him. He gripped Stefan's hips and yanked him back a little but before he set to work on his entrance. 

Meanwhile Stefan whimpered as he struggled to get a grip around the thick cock - his hands still tied - that was throbbing every other second with his brothers heartbeat. He finally grabbed the base which earned him a groan. Stef licked his top lip before licking the tip, then gaining courage and just going for it as he started to swallow his brother whole. Damon thrust up into the wet heat of his mouth and pressed his tongue inward with sharp jabs.

Damon was just starting to slip in a finger when the head of his cock was engulfed in convulsions as Stefan struggled to deep throat him, making the older brother actually cry out. 

"Fuck Stef!" He yelled while shoving a spit lubed finer into his brother who choked. 

He actually choked on his cock. Stefan wrenched his mouth off with a yell of pleasure as Damon's finger slammed into his prostate. The other brother was wide eyes in shock, thinking he'd hurt Stefan but realizing he was very wrong when he began to slam his hips farther back onto the digit. 

"More! Damon-MORE!" Stefan yelled with his head looking back at the raven male, face free of humanity and full vampire mode. 

Damon pulled his finger out to lube up his others with saliva, pressing three in when he thought it was good enough. Stefan's hips jerked back and a loud cry left his pink and red swollen lips, his eyebrows knitted in ecstasy. Damon leaned up and kissed Stef's left cheek then biting into the soft yet perky flesh, swallowing a small mouthful of blood. 

"FuckFuck-holy mother of-ah-ahah! Damon I need more-Fuck Me! Damon fuck me!" Damon pulled away from the fresh bite, licking it as he pulled his fingers away, licking them off with loud slurping noises. 

"Come here Boo. My baby Boo. Lay down for me Stef. Good boy." Damon whispered and got into position above his baby bro. Noticing the sleeve still tied around Stefan's wrists he ripped it away before getting back to business. 

"I just have to be sure, do you really wanna do this Boo?" He asked with a hint of 'Who gives a flying fuck' in his lowered voice. 

"Oh my God Damon I swear that if you don't fu-"

"Okay Stef alright. Now just calm down. Don't get your hair in a knot." He smiled at the pun knowing Stefan's hair was a mess. 

Lining up with the pink and slightly gaped entrance, Damon pushed in to the hilt, growling at the tightness surrounding his cock. Stefan inhaled loudly, eyes wide as something ran through both of their bodies right then, it was as if an electric pulse had gone through them. It was like a connection had been rebuilt and felt as though they were one true being. The current of energy blowing up once it reached their joined bodies and making them both grasp at each others skin. They fell together and suddenly Damon was moving his hips, forward then away. Thrusting deep and hitting that spot every other thrust, making Stefan arch his spine and howl throughout the house. The older of the two gripped slender hips with breaking strength as he began a pace impossible of a human, leaning down to lick at his brothers stretched neck, face darkened and showing to true self on both of the Salvator's. Stefan's hands gripped at Damon's shoulders for dear life as his body was slammed in to repeatedly, inching up the bed with the force. 

The light haired male looked up into his brothers primal eyes as he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure and felt a sudden surge of emotion erupt from him. It came out in tears and his gasps and cries became broken shouts and hiccuped coughs for air. It was so overwhelming to be feeling so much. The euphoria from their current states, the pain of reality, and the joy in this moment. Tears cascaded down Stefan's face as he wrapped his arms around Damon's neck, fingers tangling in the dark locks as he was rocked. 

Damon wasn't dumb. He'd seen Stef's face and heard him crying. He just knew to leave it because Stefan would want him too. So he did. He continued to bring his little bro pleasure, jerking his hips forward and feeling his fangs grow out once again at the sounds of their bodies colliding, the smell of Stef's blood, the sound of his cries, the feeling of nails tearing marks down his back. He pulled away from the bottom, and looked between his neck and his eyes. 

Stefan nodded weakly and turned his head. Damon was engrossed with his neck in seconds, nuzzling the soft skin and kissing and sucking marks into it only to watch them heal. Licking above his jugular, he kissed it passionately before sinking his sharp canines into the thin skin. Sucking the warm velvety blood slowly, and drinking from Stefan who was fighting back screams now. He bit in deeper while slowing his hips just to press Stef's face to his neck. 

He moaned as permission to blood share with him, feeling tentative lips run down his jaw before sharp fangs sliced into his skin to release ecstasy that made Damon nearly choke mid swallow. It was as though they were truly one being, his pleasure was Stefan's pleasure and vise versa, it was too much for one person to contain. He could feel his own cock plunging into him over and over, hitting his prostate and making his hips stutter. He growled and imitated a dog with a toy as he slightly shook his head to bite deeper. 

Stefan mewled through his nose and began to pull large mouthfuls of Damon's blood, nearly biting down when Damon's hips began to snap forward again. They continued to share blood, not even noticing or caring about the loud creaking of the bed. 

Damon pulled away first, blood drooling out of his mouth and onto the already bloody sheets. He felt his peak coming and he could tell Stefan was reaching too. Stefan pulled away with a gasp, rolling them so he was on top and in Damon's lap, leaning down to kiss his bloodied lips, their blood mixing while they moaned into the overheated kiss. He threw his head back, exposing his neck which Damon gladly bit back into, pulling a loud scream of his name from Stefan as he bounced on his dick with abandon, his orgasm ripping itself out with cries and begging screams and tensing muscles. Damon grunted at the sound of breaking wood and clinking of nails that hit the floor, nearly laughing as the whole left side of the bed collapsed. The clenching of Stefan's ass and the sound of his screams mixed with the bed breaking is what sent Damon over, pulling away from the bite on his neck and growling loudly. His arms wrapped around Stefan's waist and pulled him impossibly nearer as he came deep inside of Stef who felt every throb of release. Blood ran over his fingertips as he clawed Stefan's back. 

"Stef, Stefan, Stefan......hmmm...brother...." Damon said with his face smushed against Stefan's chest. 

They stayed connected for a long while after, even after Damon moved Stefan off of him and onto his side. Eventually Damon's cock slipped out of his brother because it was softened, a quiet sigh leaving Stefan's lips. The light haired man slowly brought his bloodied fingers up to Damon's lips, running over his cuspids bow and then down both lips and his chin. Stefan leaned in and kissed him slow and passion filled, like it was a goodbye...

"I can't believe we broke the bed..." Stefan said with a laugh. 

Damon chuckled and replied,

"Heh, yeah. That's why sex is always the best with me. However seeing you take control and just," Damon pretended to grab hips above his groin, thrusting a few times and causing the younger man to blush. 

"Damn Stef, you looked so fucking perfect on my cock. Your pretty face just, fuck." Damon said with a slight hint of arousal. 

"Mmm Damon stop-I'm getting hard again...." Stefan whined while he buried his face in a blood stained pillow. 

"We'll sorry but we have to clean up. It's bed time baby and I would say I want another round but we have big thing coming up. So lets clean up." Damon said while flipping Stefan onto his stomach. 

"What are you doing-hah!" Stefan choked off as Damon's fingers pressed inside, hooking and pulling outwards. 

He pulled his fingers out, they were covered in come which he sucked off with a hum. He repeated it again, reaching deeper to get more out. This time he put it to Stefan's lips, which the younger licked off tentatively. 

"Okay now just gonna wipe this up-" Damon used his hand to swipe the drying come off his abs and lick it clean while Stefan watched. 

"There we go. All clean. I'm too lazy to take a shower so it time to sleep baby brother." Damon lifted the covers and climbed under, letting Stefan shift under them to lay beside him. 

Damon sighed and pulled his brother into his chest, wrapping his arms around the younger brother and breathing against his neck as sleep began to creep up on him. 

"I love you.....Damon...I love you..." If not for vampire hearing Damon would have missed that, maybe Stefan was hoping he had. 

Damon remained quiet for a long while, waiting till Stefan's breaths were long and low till he whispered back. 

"I love you to Stef...always..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am gonna be trying to add more to this so please stay with me. Bookmark it okay because updates will probably be slow and man is Silas going to be an asshole in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so is it good...? COMMENT BC I LOVED IT!!!! Kudos too maybe..ALSO I KNOW FOR SOME PEOPLE THAT I SAID I'D MAKE THIS MULTI CHAPTERED BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH IT I WILL TEST OUT WRITING FOR A FEW MOR CHAPTERS BUT TILL THEN ITS GONNA JUST BE A SHORT FIC, SORRY.


End file.
